Sandkastenfreunde
by Yalene
Summary: Selbst wenn unser ganzes Selbst es verleugnen will, es gibt einige Wahrheiten, die können nicht ignoriert werden.


"Sandkastenfreunde"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende der Geschichte aufgeführt.

* * *

**Sandkastenfreunde**

Es ist schon seltsam, wie sich die Dinge so entwickeln.

Wie man sich einer Sache so sicher sein kann und am Ende kommt es doch anders, als man es jemals vermutet hätte.

Zum Beispiel hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass mein Ran-chan mal in eine Situation kommen könnte, in der er mit einem gottgleichen Wesen kämpft.

Natürlich verliert er nicht. Ranma verliert niemals.

Als ich von dem Kampf gegen Saffron erfuhr, hatte ich das mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen.

Geschockt darüber, dass er überhaupt in eine solche Sache geraten war und wohl auch ein wenig überrascht, wie gut er sich behauptet hat.

Und mit der Zeit, je mehr ich darüber erfuhr, warum er am Ende gegen Saffron gekämpft hatte, kam auch ein dumpfes Gefühl des Unheils in mir hoch.

Akane.

Wegen ihr hatte er sein Leben riskiert.

Weil sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, weil sie in eine Puppe verwandelt wurde und das Jusen Wasser benötigt hatte, deswegen musste er sich in Lebensgefahr bringen.

Als mir dies klar wurde, war ich voller Zorn.

Zorn darüber, dass ich nicht da war, als er mich brauchte.

Darüber, dass er wegen ihr alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hat.

Und ein unsäglicher Schmerz, dass er bereit war sich für sie zu opfern.

Ryoga hatte mir gesagt, dass Ranma weinte...

Zweimal hat er geweint, weil er dachte er hätte sie verloren.

Mein Ran-chan, mein stolzer starker Ran-chan war völlig zerstört, weil er dachte sie sei tot.

Nicht ich, seine hübsche Verlobte.

Sie.

Dieser Zorn und der Schmerz führten dazu, dass ich an jenem Tag auf ihre Hochzeit ging und meinen Teil dazu beitrug, dass sie nicht vollzogen werden konnte.

Ich durfte ihn nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich durfte ihn nicht verlieren.

Er war alles, was ich in meinem Leben noch hatte. Wegen ihm hatte ich meine Weiblichkeit aufgegeben und wieder gefunden, mein Leben wie es hätte sein können verleugnet.

Einige Wochen später wurde mir allerdings gezeigt, dass ich ihn schon lange verloren hatte.

Ich sah die beiden in der Stadt.

Nach der Schule gingen sie wie gewöhnlich zusammen nach Hause.

Allen war aufgefallen, dass die beiden seit der verpatzten Hochzeit weniger aneinander gerieten, als es vorher der Fall war. Schon da hatte ich eine schlimme Befürchtung.

Die Befürchtung, dass ihre Streitigkeiten bald kein Hindernis zwischen ihnen mehr darstellten.

Ich folgte ihnen, neugierig, ob zwischen ihnen etwas anders war.

Im Getümmel verlor ich die beiden, fand sie dann aber auf dem Weg in den Park wieder.

Und das Bild werde ich nie vergessen.

Ranma, rot im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit, nahm ihre Hand.

Und statt ihn zu schlagen und ihn als Perversling hinzustellen, lächelte sie nur.

Da erkannte ich, dass ich verloren hatte.

Nein, ich hatte wohl niemals eine richtige Chance.

Niemals sah er mich mit denselben Augen an wie sie, bedachte mich nicht mit diesen Blicken.

Ebenso sah Ryoga Akane an und ich wusste, wem Ranmas Herz gehörte.

So kam ich dann nach Jahren des Hoffens, des Wartens und des Bangens zu der schmerzhaften Erkenntnis, dass wir nicht zusammengehörten.

Nicht auf die Art, die ich mir wünschte.

Was bleibt mir also anderes zu tun, als ihm wenigstens ein Freund zu sein? Auch wenn es weh tut, auch wenn ich deren Glück sehe und es das meine hätte sein können, auch wenn es mich unendlich quält…

Ich werde für ihn da sein.

In seinen Augen sind wir kein Liebespaar.

Und so bleiben wir, selbst wenn es mir das Herz zerbricht, nur Sandkastenfreunde.

**Ende**

* * *

Man kennt Ukyõ Kuonji als zielstrebig und aggressiv, auch wenn sie nicht zu so drastischen Mitteln greift wie ihre Konkurrentin Shampoo.  
Darüber hinaus verbindet sie und Ranma eine Freundschaft, die bis in die Kinderzeit zurückreicht.  
Und es wird klar, dass dies für Ranma genug ist.

Irgendwann kommt daher der Punkt, an dem Ukyõ einsehen muss, was nicht geleugnet werden kann. Da stellt sich nur die Frage, ob sie für diese Wahrheit stark genug ist...

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
